


Sleepy

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Tired Milo, he's also a little grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: Milo needs some help getting through his day when he's exhausted from getting very little sleep the night before. Good thing he's got Zach and Melissa





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another request, enjoy.

Milo reluctantly lifted himself from his bed and sat there for a moment before finally opening his eyes. After a small series of incidents during the night that woke him up Milo found himself having a hard time getting back to sleep after. When he finally did get to sleep it wasn’t until early morning, giving him only a couple more hours until he had to get up for school.

With heavy eyelids he laid back down and fell back asleep until his mother came to wake him up.

“Milo, honey?” she questioned, “Do you feel okay?”

“I feel fine,” he mumbled into his pillow, “Just tired.”

“Well, you miss enough days to injury, you can’t afford to miss one because you’re tired. Up and at’em sleepy head,” she said, then pulling the blanket off of him, “I’ll even get your clothes out for you,” she offered, climbing down from the bed, “But you have to get up.”

After another minute Milo forced himself up and out of the bed. He went through his morning routine hardly paying attention to what was really going on around him or what he was doing.

By the time he was ready to go he’d missed the bus so his mother had to drive him.

“Milo, what were you doing last night?” she asked, taking his sweater vest off of him and putting it back on, as it was inside out and backwards.

“Nothing,” Milo shrugged weakly, “I just couldn’t get back to sleep for a while after that herd of buffalo came raging through our backyard…And my alarm broke, so it wouldn’t stop going off. Then Diogee needed to go outside, which apparently he couldn’t do himself. And then I just laid there contemplating life for a little bit too long before I fell asleep.”

“What did you do with your alarm clock?”

“It fell out the window.”

Bridget raised her brow, “Fell out?” she questioned.

“Yup. With the push of a hand.”

“Wow. You must have been really frustrated if you caused something to break on purpose.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he apologized, letting his expression bend into guilt, “It started out as an accident but turned into on purpose.”

Bridget waved it off, “It’s alright it was probably going to break eventually like the other ones. Are you ready to go to school?”

“No.”

“Good to hear, let’s go.”

Milo’s mother half dragged him to the car and hooked him in, seeing he wasn’t about to do it himself.

“I’m sure you’ll wake up as the day goes on,” his mother encouraged, “You just have to not fall asleep in class. Maybe play with your phone, the light will wake up your brain.”

Milo wasn’t paying much attention. He was concentrating on keeping his eyes open and his head up. He ultimately failed but was at least putting in a level of effort.

His mother had to shake him awake when they reached the school. She wished him a good day as he climbed slowly out of the car, and reminded him again that falling asleep in class would just make the problem worse.

——-

Milo found his head and eyes both had a mind of their own when it came to being tired. His head rolled backwards as his eyes drooped while the teacher went over the homework.

To stop his head from rolling around Milo held it up with his hand. He found the position comfortable and ended up falling asleep that way until Zach woke him up.

Zach shook his shoulder, causing Milo’s hand to slip loose and send his head full throttle into the desk. Milo sprung awake, and looked around for a second, shocked by the sudden blow. Not long after that the shock subsided and he remembered he was tired.

He managed to stay awake, or at least as awake as he could stay, for the rest of the class until the bell rang.

He, Melissa and Zach made their way to the next class. On the way Zach and Melissa exchanged looks, both having noticed Milos somewhat odd behavior.

Their journey through the hall took them past a water fountain that cracked away from the wall and flooded a small part of the hallway.

Milo slipped in the puddle but was caught by Melissa and Zach who both, after catching the boy, fell in the puddle themselves.

“Milo, are you okay?” Asked Melissa, climbing carefully to her feet and helping Zach up before giving Milo a hand. “It looked like you didn’t even notice the water “

“I just didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“Oooh,” Melissa drawled out in understanding as the three exited the puddle. Then, after a moment Melissa’s eyes went wide upon a realization, “You’re tired?” she questioned, “As in fall asleep standing up tired?”

Milo didn’t answer her as he was practically sleep walking.

Melissa quickly grabbed his shoulders and began steering him through the hallway.

“No, Milo,” she warned, “No sleeping. Remember what happened last time?”

“What happened last time?” Milo mumbled, lifting his head up as it insisted to droop.

“You broke three ribs and a knee.”

“I don’t remember that at all.”

“You also got a concussion.”

“That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t remember it.” Milo was hardly paying attention to what he was saying, and certainly not paying attention to what was going on around him.

Melissa had a death grip on his shoulders. She steered him out of the way of fallen lockers and tripped over students

“What’s the big deal?” Asked Zach, “Everyone gets tired”

“Zach, think about it.” Melissa instructed.

So Zach did.

“Ooooohh,” he drawled out for a moment, “yeah, that’s bad.”

“Bad is an understatement.” Melissa leaned over Milo’s shoulder as they approached the classroom, “okay Milo, I’m going to let you go now. Can you stay awake?”

“No promises.”

Melissa let go of him. He made it into the classroom okay, before a clock fell on his head, sending him to the floor.

Melissa helped him up and helped him to his seat.

Milo hoped on his phone and looked up funny pictures, “did you know that laughing works as well as caffeine to keep people awake? But I don’t really want to be awake right now. So this isn’t working.”

“You just have to tough it out until after school.” Melissa encouraged,

“Yeah,” Zach agreed, “then you can take a nap on the bus home.”

Milo sighed, “a nap sounds nice.” He let his head fall to the table. A second later he dragged Zach’s backpack under his head, “you’re backpack is soft.” He grumbled into the backpack before falling entirely to sleep.

Melissa looked to Zach, “looks like it’s up to us.” She said.

“To do what?” Zach inquired

“To make sure he doesn’t die.”

“Oh right.” Zach noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see a notebook flying in his direction, heading straight for Milo. Without thinking Zach stood up in an attempt to catch it, putting himself between Milo and the book. It ended up hitting him in the face and sending him to the floor.

“Sorry Zach!” someone called from the back of the class. Melissa kneeled down to her fallen friend, “You know, that doesn’t mean we need to jump out in front of everything.” she said, helping him up,

“I didn’t mean to,” said Zach, rubbing his nose, “I just meant to catch it.”

“If you and I are going to keep Milo safe then we’d better start being able to keep ourselves safe. We’re not Milo, so, game plan, pull him out of the way, don’t get in the way, unless it’s something like a pencil or something, then I’m sure we’ll be fine. Sound good?”

Zach nodded, then headed back to his seat.

Class began a moment later and Zach pulled his backpack carefully from underneath Milo’s head. He lifted the limp noggin, pulled out the backpack, and replaced it with a text book.

Half asleep Milo lifted his head a few seconds after transfer, removed his sweater vest, and crumbled it onto of the textbook for some cushioning.

A few times during the class the teacher would tap Milo’s desk and tell him to please wake up. Milo did eventually lift his head up, but he just did that for aesthetic, he was still half asleep.

Throughout the school day Milo continued to fall asleep. There weren’t many major disasters. The occasional door falling off it’s hinges and ceiling tile breaking to the floor were the worst that came out of the school day.

When school ended they just had to make it onto the bus, back to the bus stop, and to Milo’s house, where they could let him rest.

Melissa, as they walked Milo out to the buses, managed to catch three Frisbee, one basketball and two baseballs before they reached Milo’s head.

“I thought you said to just move him,” Zach reminded her.

“Sometimes you just have to catch stuff.” Melissa said, throwing a baseball in the grass.

Zach, who had been helping Milo stay upright, suddenly lost track of him as Milo sat himself in the grass.

“Can I go to sleep now?” he asked, closing his eyes and laying down.

“Not quite, Milo,” said Zach, lending him his backpack as a pillow, “You just have to make it home.”

“Can’t I just stay here?”

Melissa sat down on the other side of him, “Ah, suck it up, you’re almost home.”

“You suck it up.” Milo mumbled into the backpack. At that point he had no idea what he was saying.

“I’m surprised this has lasted this long,” Zach commented, “If I’m tired in the beginning of the day I usually wake up. This just seems excessive. Maybe he’s sick.”

Melissa waved him off, “No, no, it’s just a side effect of being a Murphy. They need a lot of rest, so without it they become, well,” she gestured Milo, “This. Considering how long this has been going on I’m going to assume he got, total, maybe three hours of sleep. Maybe less. He usually gets around 12, so his body is making up for lost time.”

“He gets twelve hours of sleep?” Zach looked down the the boy, “Lucky kid.”

“Tell me about it.”

The two then heard a crack. They froze, then slowly turned around to see a tree branch had broken away from the tree nearby. It stood upright for a moment before beginning to fall in their direction,

“Oh no,” Zach spit out quickly, before grabbing one of Milo’s arms and dragging him out of the way with Melissa’s help.

“Just one question Melissa,” Zach started, helping Milo to his feet, “Is Murphy’s law more, or less active while he’s asleep?”

Melissa shrugged, “it varies. When he’s half asleep, though, usually it’s more.”

“Now that’s just plain unfair.”

Melissa shrugged, “I think it’s an attention hog. Oh, the bus is here.” She helped Milo, who had decided to sit on the ground and lean against Zach, to his feet, and encouraged him to get on the bus.

Zach, upon getting on the bus, made the mistake of getting in the seat first and so became Milo’s pillow when he sat down.

Melissa chucked at the two of them, taking the seat behind them, “So, Zach, tell me about your life as a professional pillow.” she teased.

Zach was frozen, ‘What do I do?” he asked, “I’m afraid to move.”

Melissa chucked, “you can move. Look at him, he’s not waking up. We’ll probably have to carry him off the bus at this point.”

Zach eased back into the seat. Melissa was right, Milo didn’t even stir. 

Zach would glance at him every once in awhile and wonder how someone, who’s life was so hectic, manage to look so calm. Sure, he was sleeping, but Zach imagined, with how prepared Milo always was, that he’d me a more restless sleeper, even when exhausted.

“I still wonder about it too,” Melissa said, interrupting Zach’s thoughts. He’d apparently been staring at the boy longer than he thought.

“I know it’s what you’re thinking,” Melissa continued, “he’s kind of peaceful when he sleeps. It makes sense. When you think about it this is the only break he gets. He deserves a good rest.”

Milo snuggled up closer to Zach, and wrapped him into a tight hug.

Zach was practically choking, “Too tight,” he strained, trying to pull his arms loose.

Melissa let out a small laughed, “Oh yeah, I forgot about that. He tends to cling.”

“I noticed,” said Zach, struggling to free his other arm. He managed to pull it free with a relieved huff. Of course, though Milo’s grip only tightened.

Melissa laughed again, “Don’t worry Zach,” she assured, “We’re almost to the bus stop,” he pointed out the window, spotting it from there.

A few seconds later the bus stopped. Zach stood up, bringing Milo with him. Milo woke up and rubbed his eye for a second, “Are we home already?” he asked.

“Almost,” said Zach, as Melissa took Milo by the shoulders and steered him out of the bus.

“Just a few more blocks,” Melissa assured, helping Milo to not fall on his face as he stepped off the bus. When all three were off she let go of him and trailed behind with Zach as they walked home.

Every fire hydrant Milo walked past exploded into the air, and there were a few near misses with runaway tree branches, Milo took no notice to them, even when Melissa was pushing him out of the way of one of the fire hydrants as it fell back to earth.

Zach managed to catch three runaway frisbee with his face, and get run over by a tire from which he’d pushed Milo out of the way.

Melissa helped him up, ‘What did I tell you about getting hurt?”

“Sorry, kind of slipped my mind.” Zach said sarcastically, rubbing his head.

“Streetlamp!” Melissa called, running to push Milo out of the way. She ended up almost getting hit by it as Milo walked casually out of the way, so it just barely missed him.

Zach and Melissa were leaping over runaway barrels, getting themselves wrapped up in slinkies and getting stuck in a puddle of spilled molasses, all while Milo remained sleepily unaware of what was going on around him. 

“I think I’m beginning to take it personally now,” said Zach, climbing down from the tree they used to escape the molasses spill.

“We’re just a couple blocks away now,” said Melissa, leaping down beside him, “We can make it. As long as Milo is safe.”

“I don’t think Milo is having any issues.”

Zach watched as a series of calamity followed behind the boy. Tree branches falling from who knows where, runaway wheel barrels and pistachio stands. Kites swooping down, just barely missing the kid, and a whole group of angry rabbits ran right between his legs and he didn’t even notice

“Looks like a heavy day,” Zach noted.

“Eh,” Melissa shrugged, “I’ve seen worse. Come on, before he gets hurt.”

Though Milo didn’t seem to need any help there were a few close calls where Zach and Melissa were needed.

Despite the setbacks Zach and Melissa managed to keep up with Milo the entire time. By the time they reached Milo’s house they were covered in leaves, dirt, slinkies and molasses.

Melissa pulled a slinkie out of Zach’s Molasses covered hair.

“This is never coming out,” Zach stated, patting his sticky hair.

“No worries. I’ll shave your head if you shave mine.” Melissa proposed, having the same thought.

“Deal.”

They escorted Milo into his house. The boy let out a happy sigh of relief at the sight of the inside of his house. He let his backpack fall to the floor with a loud thud before falling onto the couch,

“Oh no,” Melissa stated, “No sleeping on the couch, Milo, you know the rule.”

“Maybe she’ll make an exception,” Milo proposed, as Melissa wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder.

“I’m sure your mother doesn’t want that tree crashing through her living room window.”

“We can add it to the decor.”

As soon as Milo was to his feet he separated himself from Melissa. He walked lazily up the stairs and collapsed on the floor of his room.

Melissa sighed, “No Milo,” she said again, “Bed.”

“Floor.” Milo argued weakly, “It’s just as comfortable and much safer.”

“Bed.” Melissa said again, more stern this time.

Zach helped him to his feet, “come on buddy,” he encouraged, “You’re almost there.”

Milo sighed, defeated. He began walking towards the bed, removing his slippers and sweater vest in the process, and un-tucking his shirt before climbing up the latter.

He fell onto the bed, wrapped himself tightly in a blanket and was asleep in seconds.

Zach and Melissa let out a sigh of relief. They smiled, and gave eachother a high five,

“Mission accomplished,”


End file.
